


One Kiss

by ToxicRadiation



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicRadiation/pseuds/ToxicRadiation
Summary: A chance encounter happens...





	One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The "she" here is meant to be the reader to some extent. Sorry it's a "she", that was easiest for me to write at the time.  
> I'm not as confident in my romance, so this was a quick attempt.

“I like...your face and your arms and your chest and your….” she trailed off as he just stood there, staring at her. “Oh. I-uh. I’ll just be leaving now, yeah…” she added with her eyes as big as dinner plates. She turned away from Laxus, making sure to look away as she took a big step in preparation to book it. Oh my god. How could I say something like that to him? I-I can’t face him now! I can’t face him ever agai--, she thought as she interrupted by a hand wrapping itself around her slender wrist.  
“Wha?” she muttered as she looked down and saw the hand belonged to Laxus. She quickly spun around to face him, and opened her mouth to speak. He however, pulled her into his chest in one effortless motion. She instinctively placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his back. He wrapped his hands around her waist, grabbed hold of her behind, and tugged her even closer. His chin dropped down an inch or two to meet hers, as she looked up to level her face with his.   
Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. The kiss that came next was seamless. His lips found hers and Laxus could feel fireworks going off throughout his body. She couldn’t help but smile as his mouth opened ever so slightly during the kiss. There was room enough for his tongue and then of course her own. She found his lips to be surprisingly soft and she gently bit his lower lip as she pulled away. He let out a small grunt in surprise, but grinned and leaned in to continue. She quickly placed her palm in the center of his chest, making it impossible for him to get any closer.   
He got the picture and pulled away. Laxus’s hand once again wrapping around her wrist, only this time it was so her hand would fall away. She smiled at him with bright red cheeks. “That was amazing,” she quietly said to him.  
“Yeah, I...uh...I like you too…” he replied, now looking away from her and off to the side.  
“Why you’re just as awkward as me, aren’t you?” she said giving him a big flashy smile. “That’s...well that’s really cute actually. Especially if you can just suddenly get all cool and well sexy like you just did,” she added with her eyes shining.   
“I...um...I didn’t think that anyone could like someone like me,” Laxus started. He was now not just looking away from her, but starting to turn his whole body away. “Certainly not you. I was so shocked when you said what you did...but then when you were going to run off to who knows where, my body just acted on it’s own,” he said nervously running a hand through his hair. “If that wasn’t anything you wanted then I’m sorr--” his words broke off as she stepped towards him. She reached out to lightly grab the sides of his face.   
Her smile was brightly reflected in his eyes, as Laxus saw her face approaching his in slow motion. Before he could register what was going on, her tongue was happily dancing away in his mouth, again. He responsively went to wrap his arms around her, as he did before. Her shoulders slipped out from under his grasp and just as suddenly, her lips left his. He looked up at her with a slight frown, unsure of what that was just now. She gave him a warm and slightly awkward smile as she said, “Don’t apologize Laxus.”   
She flipped her hair so it ran down her back and she walked away from him at a moderate pace. Laxus stood there with his mouth half open, as he counted the softening click of her heels.


End file.
